Motorized vehicles, and particularly on-highway trucks, operate at a variety of weights. The weight of a particular truck can vary over 100,000 lbs depending on whether it is loaded or empty. When loaded, the truck requires a relatively high torque to its wheels when accelerating. Thus, the engines of these trucks typically deliver a relatively high torque. The same truck, however, when unloaded or lightly loaded, will often have its tires slip, spin, or even leave “burnout” marks on the road surface when accelerating because the wheels receive the same relatively high torque even though the traction is less due to the reduced weight of the truck. This can contribute to increased wear and shortened lifespan of the tires, as well as inefficient fuel consumption.